I fought to live, now I fight to love
by Pandagirl479
Summary: she was nothing but a fighter, a way to make money. They had her fight so they can bet and win, while She just fought to live. After so many years of pain and tourture she was finally free. Now What happens when this vixen falls for our favorite Kitsune. She fought to live, now can she fight to love? Foxes are sly and cunning...but has she been outfoxed? KuramaXOC
1. Koenma's files

Name: Rika

Last name: Unknown

Alias: Ri,

Age: unknown, would be about 14

Hair:silver

Eyes:Purple

Height:5'5''

Weight:130

Demon Type: Kistune

Class: A

Relatives: unknown

History: most files were lost, Rika was found at the age of 5 in Makai. Sold to as a slave to an unknown demon, she escaped at the age of 8. Then a few month later was captured again, punished and sold to another demon who made a living with Demon fighting (similar to the ningen 'Dog Fights'). Her whereabouts are unknown. Many claim she was killed in a fight, but sources are unreliable.


	2. trapped like an animal

Six years...Six bloody years I have been trapped in this hell hole. Dreaming about nothing but Freedom and happiness...but that dream died along time ago. In this place We train night and day for our next fight, if we survive that long. Training is brutal, no breaks, no food, no compassion...nothing. Our muscles ache, we still train, were hungry, we still train, were in pain and exhausted, we train. Many collapse from exhaustion or hunger...they get dragged into a room and punished for being weak, then they are forced to train again. Like I said no compassion. They feed us once every three days, if were lucky. Before a fight though, they starve us a week before, If we win a fight then we get to eat. Many demons are so hungry at that point that they will Kill then eat their opponent. If you lose in a fight but are not killed, many times your masters will either kill you or you'll be used as training 'toys' for new fighters. Where your nothing but a chew toy for them.

Were forced to wear shock collars. If we step out of line they shock us, Its painful and drains our energy. I cant remember the amount of times I've been shocked, after a few years of this I became numb to it. It still hurts but I didn't give them the pleasure of seeing my pain. In the ring you have to be ruthless, its Live or Die. 99.9% of the time only one will walk away, you just pray that its you. Be quick, Be smart and Be careful because one slip up could be trouble. I trained to get stronger not only to make sure I lived, but so that one day maybe I could escape, and tear off my 'Masters' head. My master goes by the name of Sadao Takeshi, a fat snake demon, who only cares about money.

Greedy ugly bastard, Were nothing but pawns for him. Im his most prized possession though, Lucky me, Because I was currently undefeated. I was the big money-maker to him, to make matters worse he tries to get me to sleep with him, which I refuse. Resulting in me being shocked, whipped, beaten usually all three. Some of the female fighters try to seduce their masters, hoping for a lighter punishment or that they will be released. A pathetic hope, it never works so I don't even know why they try. Its also not wise to have friends here, because you could end up fighting your friend in the ring next. I learned that as well.

Koenma, prince of the spirit world, has been trying to capture Sadao for a long time. Sadly he's a slippery snake, pun intended. And has evaded Koenma's spirit detectives for many years, much to my displeasure. Oh what I wouldn't give to see that bastard dead, but even the worst would never be a good enough punishment for him. No I want him to suffer, every scar he placed on my body both physical and mental, yes that would be a start. It doesn't look like It will be anytime soon though, many have tried to escape but all in vain. I tried to as well once but was caught and the only reason I am still breathing is because Sadao thought my beautiful body would be such a terrible thing to waste.

I Hoped my scared body would repulse him, sadly I was mistaken. It seemed the more scars I received, whether it be from fights or torture, The more he craved my body. His guards were another disgusting matter, they raped many women throughout the nights, only with permission of the masters. Sadao refused to let any of them touch me though. Saying only he would break me, Fat fucking chance. This collar on my neck is the only power he has over me. He knows without his precious collar I wouldn't hesitate to rip him apart. I turned my head when I heard footsteps coming. _'Ah speak of the fucking devil' _I thought as I stared at the face of my master. He grinned, showing his missing teeth, when his eyes landed on me.

"Rika, my beloved pet, you have a fight tomorrow...I trust you will claim victory again" His screechy voice made my ears hurt. I rolled my eyes, making sure that he saw. I'm to tired to play good little soldier.

"yes _Master_" I spat, wanting to end this conversation now. He smirked at my tone,cant he just go away now? Obviously not since he's still here.

"Now, Now pet...Is that anyway to talk to your master?" He sneered, that's two, if he calls me pet one more time I'm gonna deck him. I growled lowly thankfully not enough to hear it or feel the vibrations.

"Sorry master...now if you'll be so kind to go bang a whore and leave me to sleep" it was his turn to growl as his blue snake eyes glared at me. I smirked inwardly making sure to keep composed on the outside.

"Incompetent wench, I'll teach you to hold your tongue!" he let out a low hiss of frustration as he stormed over to me. He was a few inches taller than me, so I simply looked up at him. _'Oh God please don't let him sit on me...He'll crush me to death!' _of course I wasn't going to voice that comment.

"just don't sit on me...your fat ass will crush me to death and you wont be able to make your money" Hey I couldn't help myself, the punishment will be worth seeing him get red in the face. Maybe he'll blow up, up there goes wishful thinking again.

"why you little-" with that he slapped me across the face, my head turned to the side. Nope still worth it. "next time you mouth off it will be more then a slap...got it pet?" crap there he goes screeching again. Are my ears bleeding yet? No? ok good.

I said nothing as he turned and stormed out of the room... Well more like cell. As the door shut I giggled. _'Man that was great, I thought I was going to crack up right in front of him'_. That slap tickled and almost made me yawn. _'Well I should go to bed, that match it in the afternoon, I should be well rested'_. I turned and walked toward the cot. When all of a sudden my body started to burn, I winced as the temperature rose almost to the point of shouting. Then the burning went away as quickly as it came, I was panting slightly. Then I felt a surge of electricity flow through my body, I heard a blood curdling scream and realized it was coming from me. The shock only lasted a few minutes but it felt like hours, I was now on the floor in sweat gasping for breath.

"stupid fucking shock collar" I mumbled, I used what little strength I had to crawl onto the cot. I have killed many demons through the years but I've never wanted someones blood as much as I wanted Sadao Takeshi's. I fell into a dreamless sleep, creating a strategy for tomorrows fight.


	3. predatory smile

I woke up to someone banging on the door. Well there goes my beauty sleep, I opened one eye and saw one of Sadao's guards '_great just great'_ I thought bitterly. I got up and walked over to the door, the Dick...uh I mean guard opened the door. "Lets go little girl...your match begins in a half an hour" he sneered as he looked me up and down with a glint in his eye. My silver ears twitched in annoyance as my silver tail swished behind me. My patience was wearing thin as the guard kept staring. Then I smirked as a sly thought came to mind. '_time to have a little fun'_

I sensually walked up to him. Making sure to sway my hips slowly for extra fun. "oh come now sir, do these look like the chest of a little girl hm?" I asked in a sultry voice. Ah the positives to being a female. Pressing my chest against him, I was pretty big chested and thanks to the wonderful tube top, a bit of cleavage was showing making the guard not only blush but his eyes traveled downward. I gave a sly grin _'hook,line and sinker'_

"uh n-n-no"He stuttered as he continued looking at my chest. When he looked up again I leaned forward letting my breath tickle his ear. God I want to puke right now, But I kept up the act.

"hm we have a half hour...we have time for some...fun" I whispered, wanting to laugh as I heard him gulp. I lightly ran my hand over his chest, as his face was tinted red and his eyes glazed over. It's disgusting how easy it is to get a guy this worked up. No self control what-so-ever.

"uh-huh" he muttered, ha he was speechless. My hand traveled lower in a teasing manner and I leaned back a bit. As fun as this was I'm quickly growing bored with this, lets hurry this up.

"so what do you say big boy?" I purred softly, I leaned in to make it look like I was going to kiss him. Then when I was about an inch a way I kneed him hard in the nuts. Purrrr-fect shot.

He groaned and fell to his knees holding his groin. I leaned down glaring at him, my tone no longer flirtatious but stern and cold "wake me up again from my sleep and I'll cut them off next time...stare at me like I'm a piece of meat and I'll cut out your eyes...got it?" He whimpered in pain but nodded his head.

I smirked "good" with that I stepped over him and walked to the pit where, Lucky ducky me, I met my Master. Well here we go, the quicker I get this done the quicker I can get back to bed. When we have fights the day before and the day of we get a break from training.

"ah Rika so nice of you to join us, where is your escort?" he asked, though judging by the look on his face he know what happened. He probably saw that guard looking at me once or twice before, which is why he sent him to wake me up.

"he counting something right now...he'll be with us in a few minutes or hours" I said crossing my arms. I saw him wince, _'haha dont worry master you lost your balls a long time ago...cant count what you dont have'_.

Sadao nodded, still smirking "very well...I have a surprise for you today my pet...I think you'll like it"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, His surprises are never good. What is he up to?

He shook his head "ah ah its not a surprise if I tell you now is it?" I wanted to make a remark but bit my tongue. No sense in starting a fight now. however I was getting aggravated again.

"lets go my pet, you know the rules cant fight in that form" I glared at the smirk and transformed into my demon form. My fur was silver and my eyes remained purple. This is why I was sometimes named Lunar, I walked through the small door and froze. _'No, not her'_

On the other side was a young panther demon named Naomi. She was a sweet little girl, until I killed her older brother, just months ago. I turned and glared at Sadao, he knew children were my weakness, that bastard will pay. I looked back at the black panther who sat and stared at me, with yellow angry eyes "you Killed my brother...You took Toshi away from me!" she cried. I looked at her sadly, to everyone else though my look was impassive.

"yes child I did, but I cannot bring him back" she shook her head and stood up "no but you can die" with that she ran at me. Eyes showing pain and anger, pain for her loss and anger towards me. This wasn't going to be a challenge, emotional yes but not a challenge.

I sighed and in a blink of an eye, I had her pinned. She struggled trying to escape but all in vain "its not fair...you took him from me! He was the last family I had! He was my only friend" I stared at her, she was only a child she shouldn't have to be put through this, she didn't have a chance "I know Naomi...I know" I wrapped my jaws around her neck, her breath hitched out of fear "why? why are you doing this?" she whispered, I removed my jaws for a second to answer her. My eyes empty of all emotion, it was better to kill her then the fate she will encounter if I let her live.

"Because you will die anyway, If not by me then by your master...and you will be tortured till the end" I said emotionless, her eyes widened in fear, with that I quickly bit down and snapped her neck. I backed away as I heard the crowed cheering for more blood. I walked through the door, Sadao was there to greet me. This was punishment for back talking, and he enjoyed it.

"Well done my pet, I didn't think you had it in you" He smirked, I looked blankly at him and walked right past him. He will not break me, Its not the first time I killed a child But Its still hard every time.

I continued walking until I heard him call out "I wouldn't go anywhere pet, you have a back to back match...if you leave the opponent will be declared victor...I think you know the outcome if that were to happen" I turned to him and growled. But walked into the ring nonetheless, at least I can take some frustration out then. Truth be told I wasn't surprised, Naomi wasn't strong since she was so young, there was no way she gotten this far on her own. She was not my intended match.


End file.
